Karma
by justbeache
Summary: <html><head></head>Could be set between Klaus and The Last Day. Damon goes to see Katherine and they take a little trip. Karma sucks. D/K & S/E</html>


A/N - So I literally dreamed this story the other night and decided that I couldn't NOT write it. I considered making it chapter four of Enemies Known because it could so easily fit into my current story, but since it's a little different, I made it a one shot. It's a little Voyeuristic, if that offends anyone, please don't read, and it is rated M.

* * *

><p>Alaric showed up at the Salvatore mansion with a message from Klaus, the sacrifice would happen tonight. Damon went with Ric, back to his apartment, to get an update from Katherine. He figured she was somewhat in the loop on the Klaus situation, now that she had the vervain and couldn't be compelled, He was hoping she could provide some more info on Klaus and if he had shared any of his plans with her. Not that you could always trust Katherine to be honest. But he had to try. Damon just didn't trust Elijah, even if Stefan and Elena did.<p>

Against his better judgment, Ric had to invite Damon inside, something he had avoided doing up until now and then he left them alone to talk. Katherine was her usual self, trying to antagonize Damon, and the verbal jabs soon started to fly.

"Where's your robotic girlfriend? Did you figure out that you couldn't make me jealous with her?"

"You're one to talk, you've never had a man fall in love with you that wasn't compelled to do so."

"Except you. I never compelled you to love me. You did that all on your own."

"Yeah. I learned my lesson. One hundred and forty five years to late. But I won't make that mistake again."

"You're in love with your brother's girlfriend. History seems to be repeating itself, don't you think? You know. She's never going to choose you. Do you really think she's going to give up Stefan for you?" Katherine taunts him. Playing on all his feelings of self loathing and unworthiness.

Katherine smirked at the hint of defeat on Damon's face but let the matter drop as she walked away from him towards the small kitchen, noticing for the first time, a stone necklace laying on the countertop. She picked it up by the chain, looking it over for a clue to where it had come from.

"What's that?" Damon asked her, as he followed her to get a closer look.

"Klaus or one of the witches must have left it behind."

"Why?" his voice laced with skepticism.

"I don't know. Why would I know?" she answered him, matching his tone.

"I've known enough witches to know that this wasn't left by accident. I wonder if we can figure out what it's about."

"How about we touch it together?"

"Fine. On three." Damon answered. "One, two, three." as they both touched the stone part of the talisman at the same time.

They were immediately transported out of the apartment and into the Salvatore house but they had no control over where they were going. It was if they were puppets being pulled along at someone else's will.

And then they stopped, inside Stefan's room.

"No. please tell me you didn't wish us here." Damon asks her as they had stopped moving and were locked into place, about ten feet in front of Stefan's bed.

"It was the first place I thought of when I first touched the stone." Katherine explained, unapologetically. "What did you think of when you touched the stone? Elena?" Katherine smirked as she obviously guessed right. Damon shrugged off her accusation as he heard noises coming from the bathroom. And answered "Great. Just fucking great. They're in there and now there's know telling how long we will be stuck here until the spell wears off. "

"Look Damon. I didn't know it was going to transport us somewhere. It really was just coincidence that I was thinking about Stefan when we touched the stone."

"You were thinking of Stefan. And bam, we end up here." he replied, rolling his eyes. "I think we can consider this your fault."

"Don't blame me for this. I can't help that when I think of Stefan, I think of his bedroom." Katherine returned his volley with a barb of her own, hitting her intended mark.

* * *

><p>About that time Stefan and Elena came through the bathroom door. Naked. Kissing. Her body wrapped around his.<p>

* * *

><p>"Great. Just fucking great. We get to watch. Thanks to you. Try wishing us somewhere else. Please?"<p>

"I tried that already. We're stuck here."

"Great. Just fucking great."

"Will you stop saying that? You keep repeating yourself and it's annoying."

"Well, it's not like they can hear us. We're screaming at each other and they haven't looked up."

* * *

><p>Stefan had laid Elena across their bed and was kissing her neck and down her body. She was moaning his name as he was moving his lips over her stomach and down her thighs. His mouth finding her center and the sounds coming from her mouth increased with each sweep of his tongue. And then she was crying out his name in completion. He moved up her body finding her mouth with his as he joined their bodies together. And then he was thrusting, her body taking all he had to offer and meeting his upward strokes. "God. Elena. I'm coming." he was yelling as he felt her inner walls clinching around him, signaling her second orgasm.<p>

* * *

><p>"Wow. How does he do that without biting her?" Damon asked, truly perplexed.<p>

"I don't know." Katherine replied still stunned and as perplexed as Damon.

* * *

><p>Stefan moved off Elena and pulled her into his arms. "Are you okay? I was a little rough."<p>

"You worry too much. It was perfect. Like always."

"I ask you that so you'll tell me I'm perfect. See how I work that?" he jokingly replies back

"That's because you are perfect. I love you so much."

"I love you too. I wish this day would never end."

"No. no thinking about the thing that we said we wouldn't think about today. This is all about us and us loving each other. Nothing else."

"Then you better kiss me to shut me up. Huh?"

"I'll do that and more." as she starts kissing his mouth and neck. "I love your chest and arms. Have I ever told you that? God. You're so beautiful."

"That's my line for you but you can call me that or anything you want. Just don't stop those lips from moving. Lower. Lower. Mmmm. There. Oh God."

* * *

><p>"Now they're onto round 2? How much longer will this torture last?" Damon said finally closing his eyes after several attempts to turn around so he wouldn't have to watch.<p>

"Fuck. Karma is biting us in the ass today. I hate witches." Katherine whined, trying unsuccessfully to wish them anywhere but here.

* * *

><p>"Elena. Stop. You're going to make me….." as he reaches down to pull her up to him, as she brings her hips over his, joining their bodies together. She was sitting on him, holding on to his chest. Fucking him. Hard. He was in heaven. Her expression of pure bliss was all the reassurance that she was good too. This wasn't gentle, this was primal, I want you so much. Sex. He couldn't take much more. He had to kiss her. He sits up driving himself further inside of her, triggering her orgasm, as he swallows her cries in his mouth. He can't hold back either. He lets go, driving his tongue deep in her mouth, mimicking his dick doing the same. Coming hard. Inside her.<p>

* * *

><p>"We should get married." Elena tells him, laying on top, their bodies still joined, each glowing from their shared experience.<p>

"What?" Stefan asked, not sure he heard her correctly

"It's weird saying we're boyfriend/girlfriend. Anybody that has sex like us should be more. Don't you think? We should at least be able to say we're engaged." she tells him grinning at his stunned expression.

"Elena. I'm a little old-fashioned. Can I do the proposing? Please?"

"Of course. But please tell me that you've thought about it."

"Oh, I've thought about it especially after what we just did. I would love to never have to let you go."

"I know we live together now and I'm in your bed every night." Elena tells him, kissing his lips and laying her head back on his chest. "But if we got married, this bed becomes our bed."

"It's our bed now. There will never be anyone else in but you. Ever." Stefan tells her, kissing her head and pulling her closer to him.

* * *

><p>Katherine and Damon both had the same stunned expression on their faces. A cross between being punched in the stomach and the 'what the fuck just happened' look.<p>

"No. this can't happen." Damon was the first to speak.

"What are they thinking?" Katherine says, more to herself than to Damon. "He's suppose to love me. Forever."

"Shut up. He gave up on you the minute he thought you were dead." Damon said, doing his best to take his anger out on Katherine.

"We have to find a way to get out of this room." Katherine tells him, as she tried to move her body without success. "Take my hand, maybe we can concentrate really hard and teleport back to Ric's."

"Good idea." Damon agrees, barely getting the words out as their hands touch and they are instantly moving out of the room and into other parts of the Salvatore house. Katherine pulls her hand away and they stop. Grabbing his hand again, and they start moving through various rooms and then finally, back into Ric's apartment.

"That's brilliant. Why didn't we think of that sooner. We could have been out of the room sooner, karma really is a bitch." Damon tells her in his most angry, sarcastic voice, his mind still reeling from all that they had just witnessed.

"Yeah, whatever. The question we should be asking is why was this necklace left for me to find and how can I use it to get out of this apartment." Katherine mused, already forming a plan in her mind for her escape.

* * *

><p>AN ok. So I blame True Blood for inspiring this fic. (I had just watched an episode before I dreamed this story.) Boy is that show crazy! The writing is ok, some of the accents are really bad but the sex scenes are hot. I plan on it filling the void while VD is on summer break, catching up on season 2 and 3. So maybe that will inspire future VD fics. Hehe


End file.
